Makorra
by LOKlover13
Summary: Just some makorra moments. It is my first fanfic so go easy on me! Enjoy!
1. Nightmares

Korra woke up with a start. Her nightmare was about a masked man taking her bending away. She tried to shake the memories away. Then she realized who was sleeping next to her when two strong arms came around her.

"Are you okay Korra?" Mako asked kissing her forehead.

"Yeah," Korra said.

Mako laid Korra on his chest and started singing a lullaby to her rocking her back and forth. Korra fell back to sleep smiling knowing that a masked man can't get to her with her firebender watching over her.


	2. Korra's Birthday part 1

**Mako's POV**

Today is the day. Today is Korra's 18th Birthday, and I am going to make it the best birthday she ever had. I am working with Asami and Bolin on planning the party. We have the venue, the decorations, and the cake. The thing is though Korra has no idea we are doing this.

One problem though, I don't know what to get Korra. I have searched thousands of stores but I still don't have an idea on what to get her. So I went to Asami's house.

I knocked on the door and she answered it.

"Hey Asami," I said.

"Hey Mako," Asami said.

"Can I come in?" I asked her while shifting awkwardly on my feet.

"Sure," she said in the most cheerful voice ever.

I walked into her house and sat down on the couch. She sat across from me. There was a long awkward silence. It is still awkward between us since after we broke up. Then she spoke.

"What do you need?" she said.

"I need help on trying to find a gift for Korra's Birthday, could you help me?" I said.

"Wait you still need to get a present for Korra?" she asked.

"Yeah," I said a little embarrassed.

"OK! I'll help you!" she said enthusiastic.

"OK! Then what do I give her?" I asked curiously.

She thought for the longest moment. I started getting anxious.

"Make her something from the heart," she said.

That caught me off guard. "What?" I asked shocked.

"Make her something from the heart," she repeated.

"Like what?" I said.

"I don't know something that represents your relationship," She said.

I thought about that for a moment but couldn't think of something that I could make that would represent our relationship.

"I still don't know what to make her," I said.

"You'll know," she said as she stood up and said. "Just think about it."

On the walk home I kept thinking about what Asami said. _What did she mean by make something that represents our relationship? _I thought about this till I went to sleep that night. _Something that represents our relationship _kept repeating in my head all night.


	3. Author's Note Sorry!

**A/n sorry for having an author's note, for Korra's party I am going to have a vote for the dress she will wear. There are links in my profile to go to them highlight them, then right click, click on the option that says open in new tab. Then click on the tab and choose. Submit your choice in the reviews. I will inform you on what dress I will use. Also I will have the next couple of chapters dedicated to Korra's Birthday. That is all thanks for reading! Review! Remember to vote!**


	4. Korra's Brithday part 2

**Mako's POV**

The next day I set out to figure out what to make Korra. I went down this street with so many stands to choose from. There were food stands, jewelry stands, cosmetic stands, and clothes stands. Most of these stands didn't remind me of Korra or our relationship. Then I passed a wood carving stand, there were many detailed pieces of wood shaped into all kinds of things. You could even make one yourself, the man shows you how! That is when I knew what to get Korra.

I walked over to the man and asked "Excuse me but could you help me make one of these?"

"Sure," the man politely said. He then got a big piece of wood and set it down on the table, "If you don't mind me asking but whom exactly is this for?"

"My girlfriend," I said, oh how I love referring to Korra as that.

"Hmm young love," the man said. "What do you want me to carve it in?"

"Well I want it to represent-"he cut me off.

"You know what how about you draw it and then I will copy it from there," the man said handing me a piece of paper and a pen.

"Ok," I said taking the piece of paper and pen. I drew exactly what I think should represent Korra and my relationship. Once I was done I handed it to him.

"This is very interesting," the man said looking at the paper. "Come back in about 4 hours, Ok?"

"Ok," I said walking away. I checked out many stores along the street. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and bumped into somebody. Once I got up and met familiar blue eyes.

"Korra?" I said still dazed.

**Duh duh duhhhhhh! CLIFFHANGER! Well hope you enjoyed it! Review! And don't forget to vote for Korra's dress!**


	5. Korra's Birthday part 3

**A/N Please don't forget to vote for your favorite dress. Here are the instructions again on how to vote.**

**Go to my profile**

**Highlight the first link**

**Right click on it **

**Got to open link in new tab**

**Click on the tab**

**Look at the dresses and pick one**

**Say which one you like in a review**

**Thanks so much for who have reviewed my story so far I really appreciate. Don't forget to vote! Back to the story!**

**MAKO's POV**

"Korra?" I asked still dazed.

"Mako?" she asked. "Mako!" she said giving me a hug. I hugged her back kissing the top of her hair. Her hair smelled like blossoms. She pulled away and looked at me with a huge smile. "What are you doing here?"

Crap she can't know that I am here for her present. "Uhhhh I am just looking around for something for Bolin," that works she'll believe that.

"Oh ok!"She said still smiling. Oh I love that smile. I love how her big blue eyes bright up when she is happy. "Well I was just looking around while I am on my break," she looked at her watch, "Well I guess my break is over time to go back to restoring bending." She leaned up to give me a kiss and left.

I let out a breath not knowing that I was holding in. I looked at a nearby clock, she left just in time. It has been 4 hours, time to go back.

I walked back to the stand that I was at before.

"Your back," the man said.

"Yup did you finish it," I asked.

"Yup!" the man said getting out the detailed handiwork he has been working on. "It wasn't as hard as I thought," the man handed me the masterpiece.

"Could you wrap it up for me?" I asked politely.

"Of course!" the man said. He wrapped it up and gave it to me. I took it said my thanks and goodbyes then left. On the way home I was so happy. On the outside I look normal but on the inside I was jumping for joy. _I finally have the perfect gift for Korra!_

**Review!**


	6. Korra's birthday part 4

**Mako's POV**

Today is the day its Korra's Birthday and party. Asami is taking Korra out shopping all day to get her ready, she still doesn't know about it. Asami's excuse is she needs to dress nice for her birthday.

All day Air Temple Island has been busy getting ready for the party. At 6:00 pm Air Temple Island is decked out. We invited Katara, Senna, Tonraq, Pema, Tenzin, Meelo, Jinora, Ikki, Her uncle Unalok (don't know how to spell it), Bumi, Kya, Bolin, Asami, Her cousins, and Lin. We were all dressed up and mingling when the secret knocked was sounded, we all hid.

"Asami I can't believe you put me in this dress and these heels seriously what were you thinking," Korra said a little irritated.

"Surprise Happy Birthday!" we all said jumping out. Korra looked surprised. I walked up to her and gave her a hug.

"Happy Birthday Korra!" I said.

"Wh-wh-what," she stuttered. I looked at what Asami put her in and was washed up in her beauty. She was wearing a light purple lace dress, a grayish leather jacket, black feathered earrings, and black heels **(link in profile**).

"Surprised?" I asked.

"Yeah," she said with the biggest smile on her face. Oh there go her eyes lighting up. I hope I get the same reaction when I give her the gift I got her.

A/N I am so sorry it was short and I know I am holding out but I guess you have to wait till next chapter to find out how Korra reacts to the necklace.


	7. Korra's Birthday part 5

**A/n so sorry I haven't updated in a while! I have been so busy! Well here is the last installment for Korra's Birthday!**

**Mako's POV**

During the party we danced, had cake, and pizza. Bolin accidentally sat on his piece of cake. His pants are stained from it. We all laughed so hard. Now it is time for Korra to open her presents.

Asami got her a charm bracelet with charms representing all the 4 nations. Bolin got her a necklace with her initial "K" on it. Most of the presents were jewelry. Her mom and dad gave her a pocket knife that was engraved with "Be brave" on it. She really liked that gift. I started thinking that she might not like mine.

Once she got to my present I started getting giddy. She opened the box up and took the piece of wood out. The wood was carved into a statue where a wave clashes with a flame. It was very detailed it wasn't too big, but big enough.

She looked over at me with tears bridging her eyes. "You made this for me?" she said.

"Well actually a man did, it was what I was doing in Republic City when we ran into each other," I said.

"Thank you!" She said as she ran into my arms and kissed me. Everyone around the room awed, we broke apart and blushed.

I really made this birthday special for her. But there will be many more to come.

_**THE END**_

**A/n this was short sorry! I am having a writer's block I don't know what to do for the next chapter. Inbox me some ideas! Thanks bye!**


	8. The Gala

There is a gala for the city to celebrate Amon's defeat. Everyone in the whole city was there. The avatar will be the guest of honor.

At Air Temple Island everyone was getting ready. Once they were all ready, Asami, Mako, Bolin, Pema, Meelo, Rohan, Ikki, Jinora, Tenzin, Lin, Bumi, Kya, and Korra all left for the gala. They took Oogi to get there. The gala was taking place at the Council Hall. They all walked in to be greeted by beautiful music from violins, flutes, saxophones, and various other instruments. They room was decorated with abundant colors of streamers, balloons, and flowers.

Bumi being Bumi said "WOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Tenzin rolled his eyes at his older brother. "Why does he have to do that everywhere we go," he said stroking his beard.

"Come on Tenzin loosen up a little," Kya said elbowing Tenzin in the ribs.

Mako and Korra were walking in arm in arm. Korra was greeted by a man on the council who represents the Southern Water Tribe.

"Welcome Avatar Korra, It's a pleasure to officially meet you," He said bowing with the traditional Water Tribe bow.

"Thanks, It's a pleasure to meet the representative from my nation," Korra said bowing back. The man then walked away to mingle.

"Wow people are giving you a lot of respect tonight," Mako said kissing Korra's cheek. Korra blushed as red as an apple.

"Yea that's what happens when you save the city from a ruthless man," She said smiling.

Mako guided Korra to a table which had everyone sitting and sat down. They party went on with people socializing around the table. Then a slow song came on. Unlike Korra, Mako noticed the song change and stood up from his chair.

"Korra would you like to dance with me?" Mako asked Korra holding out his hand.

"Are you serious?" Mako nodded his head, "OK but I can't dance that well," Korra said taking Mako's hand and standing up. They walked to the middle of the dance floor where all the other dancers are and started following everyone else. At first it was easy to keep up the pace, but then the moves got harder and Korra kept stepping on Mako's foot more and more. "I'm sorry I keep stepping on your foot," Korra said.

"Don't worry about it I am having a nice time anyway," Mako said and laughed when Korra stepped on his foot again. Soon Korra laughed too, and then the two danced the night away in complete bliss.

**A/n I am so sorry I haven't updated in a while I have been so busy lately. I didn't describe Korra's outfit but the link is in my profile so check it out. Also please inbox me some ideas for future chapters. Thanks! Review!**


End file.
